Picking up the Pieces
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: AU. AH. Pregnancy/sex/language."You broke my heart Bella. Now you will spend every day for the rest of forever putting it back together." On Hiatus
1. Emmett's Baby Sister!

**Thank you Silver Sniper of Night for agreeing to help me with this story as well as Love is a Battlefield. Your help and support means a lot to me.**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Picking up the Pieces**

**Chapter One: Emmett's Baby sister?!**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was a junior in high school when Edward Cullen and my older brother Emmett graduated and headed off to college. Edward left for the University of Utah and later transfer to Johns Hopkins to follow in his father's footsteps and study medicine. Unlike Edward, Emmett didn't go too far. He ended up in Seattle attending the University of Washington; where I ended up joining him a year later. It has been about eight years since then and now he was coming back to Washington.

I lifted my head off the sofa cushion, and turned to watch Emmett pace the floor behind me with the phone pressed to his ear. He had been talking to Edward for the past forty- five minutes. His brows were knitted together in concentration as he tentatively listened to Edward on the other line. Throughout grade school and until the end of high school, Edward and Emmett were best friends. Back then, you would never see one without the other, nor would you see them without a swarm of girls surrounding them.

They had both been star players on Forks High football team. By the time I joined them in high school they had already brought our team to the championship twice, and won each time. Not only were they athletic, they were good looking as well. Always turning heads everywhere they went.

I was brought out of my memories as Emmett stopped pacing and turned to face me, his expression lightening a bit as our eyes briefly met. "Alright," Emmett said into the mouthpiece, chuckling. "Alright, shut up for a second so I can tell her."

I raised a brow in question, assuming '_her_' was me. I sat up and leaned forward over the back of the sofa in curiosity. What could Edward possibly want to have Emmett tell me? I was almost positive he didn't remember me. After all, I was only his best friend's baby sister.

"Edward wants you to remind Alice that he needs to be picked up from the airport tomorrow at one thirty." Emmett said.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat but nodded. Did I actually expect something else? I laid myself back down and reached out to grab my cell phone off the coffee table and pulled up Alice's phone number.

Alice. Did I mention that his younger sister was also my best friend? But unlike Emmett and Edward, when we went our separate ways for college we didn't lose contact with one another.

_Don't forget to pick up your brother from the airport tomorrow._

I quickly typed and sent the text message. I placed my phone down on my lap and turned my head, trying to pick up an idea of what they were talking about. But from my brother's silence I could only assume Edward was doing most of the talking. It was beyond irritating!

My phone vibrated in my lap and I jumped, a soft squeak escaping my mouth. I picked it up just as Emmett leaned over the sofa, giving me a questioning look. I shrugged and held up my phone and he rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

I sighed and opened my message from Alice, my lips quickly curling into a small smile.

_If he has one more person remind me to pick him up I swear I'm going to forget him on purpose! Want to come with me? You know you want to. ;3_

I shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and bit my lip. I did want to go with her and she knew it. I had always had a thing for her older brother and it seemed it was obvious to everyone but Edward himself. Over the years my feelings for him, of course, faded, but I couldn't help being excited about seeing him again.

My reply was short and simple and to the point.

_Sure._

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, waiting for Alice's reply.

"Alright man," I heard Emmett say and I fought with myself to keep from turning my head to look at him. "I'll see you soon. Bye."

I frowned and looked down at the small phone in my hand, feeling a little disappointed. For some reason I kind of expected him to ask to talk to me, but now that I thought about it, that was ridiculous. He was my brother's best friend and my best friend's older brother. We were never close and we never really talked. There were random times at school where he'd stop to say hi, but it was always awkward. I was awkward.

My phone vibrated again and I quickly opened the message.

_Great! Pick you up at 8._

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the message on the tiny screen of my phone. Edward's plane didn't land until one thirty, why on Earth was she picking me up at eight? I didn't get up at eight, ever! Not for anyone.

I felt my brother's eyes on me as he sat back down on the sofa with me, but I ignored him for a moment and texted Alice back.

_Eight is too early._

Only reply I got back was _trust me_.

//*//

I sat down on the airport bench pouting. Alice not only came to pick me up at eight this morning but took the time from then until about fifteen minutes ago to dress me and do my hair and makeup. I attempted to argue with her, but after five minutes I decided it was too early and there was no way I was going to win. Luckily, she kept things simple.

She had me in a pair of faded low rider jeans with a black slim fit tank top and tennis shoes. My makeup was simple shades of brown and a clear lip gloss. My hair was straightened and pulled back into a half pony tail.

"Don't pout." Alice said taking the seat next to me. "You look great."

I grumbled something under my breath and watched Alice roll her eyes.

"I'm sure Edward will agree too." She added after a moment and I choked on the air that I was inhaling.

"Alice!" I squeaked. "You can't be! No-Not after all these years, plus he never even noticed me before."

Alice lifted her arm and looked at her wrist watch, frowning. "That was high school." She mumbled. "Things are different now."

"No, not really." I grouched, covering my face with my hands. Why didn't I realize before that this is what her intentions were? Am I really that slow? I dropped my hands from my face when I felt Alice's firm grip on my upper arm. "What?"

"There he is!" She squealed happily, jumping to her feet. "Edward!"

I looked toward the direction she was running, unable to catch a glimpse of Edward anywhere. Slowly I pushed myself up and followed her, catching up to her just in time for her to throw herself into Edward's arms.

"Edward!" Alice chirped happily and her brother chuckled, placing her back on her feet. "How was Baltimore?"

"It was okay." He said softly and for whatever reason he looked my way and I stopped in my tracks. Our gazes locked and his lips lifted slowly into a lopsided smile that stopped my heart and took my breath away. "Who is that?"

Alice turned her head in the direction he was staring and a huge smile quickly broke out across her face. "That's Bella silly."

His smile quickly faded from his face and he seemed to pale slightly. "Emmett's baby sister Bella?!" He seemed to choke out. And I felt my heart slowly begin to shatter.

_Emmett's baby sister Bella._ Yup, that was me alright, Emmett's baby sister. That is how everyone seemed to remember me. Why I thought it would be any different, even for a second, I don't know.

I forced a small smile on my face and continued forward. "Yeah, that's me." I answered for Alice. "But I'm not so much a baby anymore. I've grown up quite a bit."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Alice giggled and grabbed her brother's arm, gathering his attention. "Let's go get your luggage and get some lunch, shall we?"

Edward turned his head, glancing at me. "Actually, I already ate and I'm pretty tired." He then lifted his carrier on bag and smiled as he looked back at his sister. "And this is the only luggage I have. Why don't you drop me off at Emmett's place and you and Bella go out to eat?"

Alice pouted and shook her head. "Edward we haven't seen each other in a little over a year and you'd rather go see _Emmett_?" She seethed.

He chuckled softly, glancing over at me again and I shifted uncomfortably. "Well…" He muttered.

"Actually," I said cutting him off. "I've got to get to work here soon, so you two are going to have to go without me. Sorry."

Alice gave me a stern look and I bit my lip. I couldn't help but feel that Edward didn't want me around and if that was the case I wouldn't be. "Oh, but Bella…" Alice whined.

"Alice don't guilt her." Edward said taking her hand. "If she has to work she has to work."

They began walking and as the passed me, Alice glared at me knowingly. That was when my heart shattered completely.

Alice and Edward dropped me off at the apartment I shared with my Emmett and swapped me for my older brother and headed off to lunch, and while I sat in the empty apartment I tried to figure out what I could have done to Edward to make him hate me.

**I got an idea for this in a dream. Sorry it is kind of short. Tell me what you think. Here are the character's ages for future reference.**

**Bella:26**

**Alice:26**

**Emmett:28**

**Edward:28**

**Rosalie:28**

**Jasper:27**

**Jacob:24**

**Please review!**

**Much love,**

**Anna.**


	2. Sexual Frustration

**Thank you Silver Sniper of Night for all of your help.**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Picking up the Pieces**

**Chapter Two: Sexual Frustration**

**Edward's Point of View**

I glanced down at my beer as Emmett spoke, his voice loud and joyful. He wouldn't be so happy right now if he knew what I thought about his little sister. _Bella_. She had grown so much since the last time I saw her. She had become unbelievably beautiful in the years that I was away. Hell, I didn't even recognize her. All I saw was a perfectly sculptured angel standing before me. Now that I had time to sit and decipher the thoughts I initially had when my eyes first landed upon her, and I was utterly disturbed.

I wanted to touch her. I wanted to touch every inch of her silky ivory skin with not only my hands, but my lips as well. If I hadn't asked Alice who she was I probably would have jumped right there in the middle of the air port.

I groaned and picked up my beer, chugging down the rest of its contents. The worse part of it was now, even after knowing my own personal angel was actually my best friend's younger sister, I still wanted to take her; perhaps even more than I had before. God! I was such a pig! If Emmett ever found any of this out, that I was just thinking of screwing his little sister, he'd gut me alive. Hell, he'd have every reason to. I'd do the same think if it was my sister.

I placed my empty beer bottle down on the table and looked up at my friends and family that surrounded me. In the forty-five minutes we had been here Alice had gotten more people to join us. Among them were the Hale siblings, Jasper and Rosalie, and their foster sister Ava Lynn Bellwood. From what I gathered when I was actually paying attention to the conversation around me, Alice and Jasper were a thing and had been for a good part of three years.

My eye caught the waitress as she walked by and I quickly reached out and grabbed her by her upper arm, startling her a bit. Despite my current mood a small smile curled upon my lips. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

Her cheeks instantly flushed and she lifted her free hand to brush her blond locks of hair behind her ear. "I-it's alright." She stuttered softly and I slowly released my hold on her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, when you get the time could you bring me another beer?" I asked holding up my empty beer bottle. I heard Emmett's booming laughter but I didn't bother to look his way. I kept my eyes on my blonde haired waitress.

Her lips twitched into a small smile. "Sure, of course." She said softly, taking the empty bottle from my hand. "I'll be right back."

"Damn." Emmett said leaning over in his chair and punching me gently on my arm. "That will be your fourth beer in less than an hour." He looked at his watch. "Since when do you get into heavy drinking in the middle of the afternoon?"

I lifted my shoulders and then let them drop. "Celebrating I guess." I lied. I was trying to drown myself in alcohol to forget about his sister, but that was obviously not working. I really needed to concentrate on something else. "It's great to finally be back around the people I care about."

I glanced at Alice and she smiled brightly. "Well big brother, we missed you too." She said resting her head on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper lifted his arm and wrapped around Alice's waist, pulling her closer. I shifted my gaze to Jasper and narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse you." I muttered and the boy looked at me with his brow raised in a questioning manner. "Move your arm from around my little sister please. Well, actually, get up and switch places with me." I scooted my chair back and stood causing Emmett to burst out in laughter.

Jasper tensed and quickly jumped to his feet. "Jazzy!" Alice said grabbing his arm and pulling him back down before turning her head and glaring at me. "Edward was just joking." She said sternly. "Weren't you Edward?"

"No." I said simply. "I don't know this guy. Just because you've been dating him for the past three years doesn't mean I have to automatically like him. He has got to prove to me he is good enough to be with _my _little sister."

"Oh brother," Alice snorted. "Please, just please don't try to pull an Emmett. I will _never_ forgive you."

I blinked and shifted in my chair to look at my childhood friend. _Pull an Emmett?_ Now what in the hell was that suppose to mean? I opened my mouth to question him but he lifted his shoulder and dropped them. "I don't know what she's talking about." He said casually, sitting back.

"Here is your beer. Sorry it took so long. You aren't leaving are you?" The waitress asked as she reached around me and placed my drink down on the table in front of me. I looked down at her, distracted, and realized I was still standing and quickly sat back down.

"No," I said smiling, watching her cheeks flare red. "I was just stretching my legs. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said smiling softly. I watched her a moment as she hesitantly turned away from me and stalked off to the front of the building to seat new comers.

"Now," I said looking back at Alice. "Don't pull an Emmett?" I asked, my curiosity bubbling.

The blonde, Rosalie, smirked and leaned forward. "Bella brought a guy home one day maybe six months ago." She turned her head and looked at Alice. "Eric, right?"

Alice nodded. "Eric Yorkie."

"Yeah, well, Bella brought him back to the apartment so she could change before they went out and Emmett was home." Rosalie giggled softly, turning her head to look at Emmett. "I'm not exactly sure what happened but that poor boy left crying."

Alice snorted and turned to glare at Emmett who sat in his chair, pouting. "He was not crying." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Close enough." Rosalie laughed. "And stop acting like you weren't wrong. Bella hasn't dated since."

I licked my lips, utterly amused. "Em, What did you do to him?"

"What does it matter?" He barked, his nostrils flaring as his anger grew. "It was a long time ago. Plus, he obviously wasn't good enough for Bells… Running off like baby..." He muttered under his breath.

"You big bully you." Rosalie teased, punching Emmett in the arm.

Emmett jumped up from his seat and pulled Rosalie into his arms and threw her over his shoulder. "I'll show you bully." He teased, causing her to squeal. "Excuse us."

I looked at Jasper as Emmett stalked off with his older sister. He was smiling softly giving me the impression that this happened often.

"Bella didn't talk to Emmett for almost two months after that." Jasper said, his eyes meeting mine.

I narrowed mine and chuckled. "I think I could live with Alice not talking to me. Hell, it might make my life a little easier."

"Edward!" Alice whined.

Laughing I held up my hand. "I was just kidding." I said grabbing my beer and bringing it to my lips. "I honestly don't dislike you Jasper. You seem like an alright guy, but just keep this in mind. Alice is my little sister and if you hurt her I'll kill you."

Alice smiled and leaned forward kissing Jasper's cheek. "Jazzy couldn't hurt a fly."

"That's the truth." Came a soft female voice

I turned and looked at the girl, Ava Lynn, and smiled. This was the first time she had spoke since she got here and I instantly felt bad because I had all but forgotten about her. "And you would know that, wouldn't you? You grew up with him, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "That's right." She said simply. "I don't think you could find a better gentleman than Jasper. Alice really lucked out when she snagged him."

Alice giggled. "I did, didn't I?"

Jasper flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Ladies, please."

"Aww! Looks like you embarrassed my brother." Rosalie cooed walking up behind him with Emmett close to her side.

"Rose." He warned softly and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Leaning back in my seat I took another sip of my beer before looking toward my best friend. "So, is Rosalie your girlfriend?"

"Not exactly..." Emmett replied pouting, taking a seat back at the table.

Rosalie sat on his lap and leaned toward me. "I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now." She said smiling.

"Ah, I see…" I mumbled. A woman with commitment issues that was definitely a first for me, but I guess it wasn't unusual. Though to be completely honest, knowing Emmett, I would have thought it would be the other way around.

"So," Alice said after a moment of silence. "Edward, where are you staying tonight?"

I looked at my sister and cocked my head to the side. What did she mean by that? I was staying with her, wasn't I? "You?" I asked feeling a little uneasy about what her answer would be, and when she frowned I knew I was screwed. "Alice, please tell me you aren't going to say I can't stay with you."

"I'm sorry Edward." She said shifting in her seat. "I don't have my apartment anymore. I moved in with Jasper and Rosalie seven months ago."

"Dude!" Emmett said pushing me by the arm. "You can stay with Bella and me."

I looked at Emmett and swallowed hard as I felt all the color drain from my face. I had successfully distracted myself from my earlier thoughts of my best friend's little sister, but with the simple mentioning of her name they all came tumbling back. I couldn't stay in the same place as Bella! I wouldn't be able to stop myself. "You all don't have a spare bedroom Alice?" I asked desperately.

"Hey…" I heard Emmett whine. "Are you going to completely disregard my offer?"

I ignored him and leaned across the table. "Alice, please." I begged and Alice's frown deepened.

"It's a two bedroom apartment." She said softly. "Why didn't you have this planned out before you got here?"

"Obviously I assumed my little sister would be taking care of me!" I snapped.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you should have asked instead of assuming."

"What about a sofa?"

"You aren't sleeping on our sofa!" She snapped. "What was wrong with Emmett's offer? Bella and Emmett actually have a spare bedroom you can stay in."

I groaned and covered my face. There was no way. I'd have to get a hotel room for the night… That I really couldn't afford at the moment.

"What's wrong with my place?" Emmett asked sounding pained.

_Your sister is there._ I wanted to say, but I couldn't so I dropped my hands down into my lap and smiled at Emmett. "Nothing," I lied. "Sounds great, thanks."

Great. Just absolutely perfect.

I'd just have to avoid her. After all, it was only for the night. I'd leave first thing in the morning and head to Forks and stay with my parent's until I could find and afford a place of my own. Damn student loans.

Emmett smiled brightly and called for the waitress to bring him the bill. "Hurry and finish that beer so we can all head out."

I sighed and looked down at my beer before picking it up and chugging it. I would go straight to the spare room, claiming I was tired which wouldn't be a lie really, and lock myself in there until morning.

Emmett paid and we all quickly said our goodbyes as we headed out the door before going out separate ways.

**//*//**

I reluctantly followed Emmett to his apartment door, holding my carry on back over my shoulder. I felt my stomach turn as he turned the key in the lock and I was beginning to regret all that alcohol that I drank, but maybe I would get lucky and puke all over the place and completely gross Bella out to the point where she avoided me. Ha! Unlikely.

"Emmy," I heard Bella whine as Emmett pushed open the door and stepped inside. I remained out in the hallway. "Did you bring me back something to eat?"

"No, I thought you said you had to work?" He said sounding unsure. "Shouldn't you still be at work?"

I took a deep breath and stepped inside only to choke on it. My eyes widened as they landed on Bella and refused to move. She was standing in front of her brother in nothing but the tank top shirt she was wearing earlier and a pair of baby blue panties.

God! She was trying to kill me! I dropped my bag and quickly turned for the door. "W-walk." I managed to choke out as I grabbed the door and closing it behind me.

I decided as I walked down the hall to get out into the cool air that this was simply sexual frustration. It had been so long since I'd been able to appreciate the opposite sex and even longer since I've actually had sex that the first beautiful woman I set my eyes on my hormones go hay wire, and unfortunately for me that beautiful woman just happened to be Bella, Emmett's little sister. I just needed to get laid…

I groaned and leaned against the building outside. I didn't do one night stands.

"Edward!"

I turned eyes wide at the sound of her voice. She was running toward now, thankfully, wearing pants. "What did I do?!" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did I do to piss you off?"

I didn't know what to say so I allowed my mouth to open and close, wordlessly, like a fish out of water.

She shook her head. "Whatever." She said after a moment. I could tell that she was annoyed by the tone of her voice. "You won't have to worry about me bothering you. I'm heading back to Forks tomorrow to spend time with my dad."

I watched Bella turn and stalk off toward the apartment entrance, but before she could get to the door I grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her back and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Bella, you've grown up to be a beautiful woman."

**Well, here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. To be completely honest I wasn't planning on writing anything all week because I'm on vacation, but since I got on vacation that is all I want to do and I've got so many ideas! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I've been randomly giving out previews as I write, so if you want one for next chapter let me know in your review and I'll send you a preview!**

**Much love,**

**Anna**


	3. Friends?

**Thank you Silver Sniper of Night!**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Picking up the Pieces**

**Chapter Three: Friends?**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was too shocked to be embarrassed that I was standing in nothing more than a tank and panties when Edward walked in the apartment behind my brother, but that shock instantly turned to anger when he dropped his bag and left. The moment, and I mean _moment_, he looked at me standing there he looked as if he were going to be sick, like I was the foulest most disgusting creature on the face of the planet.

I looked at Emmett as the door closed behind Edward, my fists clenching at my sides as I tried to control my anger. "What is his problem?" I demanded.

My brother lifted his shoulders and then dropped them. "You probably scared him." His lips slowly curled into a smile of amusement before he continued. "I don't think Edward has ever seen a girl in her panties before." He chuckled. "Too bad he got stuck with seeing you. He could have done so much better for his first."

I gave my brother the finger, causing him to burst out laughing, as I headed towards my room. I wanted to know what was going on with him. Was it something I did, or did he just not like me? Either way I needed to know. I needed to know if this was something I could fix, or if I should just leave it alone.

After pulling on the pants I had on earlier I ran out of my room and went after Edward. It wasn't as hard to find him as I thought it would be, he was leaning against the building as soon as I stepped out.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He turned his head at the sound of his named and stared at me with eyes so wide I feared they were going to pop right out of his head. I ran to him, afraid that he might up and run before I got the chance to talk to him. "What did I do?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest in order to resist the urge to smack him in the face. "What did I do to piss you off?"

He didn't say anything. He just stood there opening and closing his mouth like an idiot and that pissed me off. Fine, if he wanted to act like a child, more power to him. I wasn't going to stick around and be annoyed by his idiocy. I was overdue for a trip back home to Forks anyway.

"Whatever. You won't have to worry about me bothering you. I'm heading back to forks tomorrow to spend time with my dad."

I quickly turned and headed back toward the entrance of my apartment building. I couldn't tolerate seeing him any longer. I'd grab a bag of chips from the kitchen and duke it out in my room until tomorrow morning. Just before I made it to the door I was yanked back by someone's grasp on my upper arm and I found myself turning to face Edward. "Bella, you've grown up to be a beautiful woman."

I stared blankly at him for a moment trying to process the meaning of his words. Was there some kind of hidden meaning that I didn't understand because I was completely thrown, unless he had actually meant it? What the hell?

My mouth dropped open and I couldn't stop the blush that crept to my cheeks. "Are you kidding me?"

"Uh, no, I'm serious." He muttered and I yanked my arm from his hold.

"Are you bipolar or something?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest once again. I really just didn't understand how he went from hating me to telling me I was a beautiful woman. "I mean seriously! How can you go from hating me one minute and then telling me I'm beautiful the next?"

"I've never hated you." He said softly, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"You sure as hell acted that way." I turned to head back inside once more, but he stopped me again with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

I turned my head a little to look at him over my shoulder. I wanted more than anything to say "forget it you aren't my friend anyway so what do I care if you like me or not", but I couldn't. The intense look in his green eyes made me breathless and I couldn't think. "Okay." I heard myself breathe out. It was all I could manage.

And then he smiled that same lopsided smile he had at the airport. I sucked in a deep breath as my legs quickly turned to jelly and threatened to give out beneath me. I took a stepped forward, staggering, and he chuckled grabbing my upper arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I said quickly tearing my eyes away from him. "I'm going back inside." I once again tried to pull myself from his grip but this time he tightened his hold and pulled me back into his arms and I felt my face turn crimson.

"You didn't eat?" He asked placing his chin on my shoulder.

I sucked in a deep breath as his warm breath brushed against me neck. "No."

He was silent a moment and I once again tried to free myself, but it was no use. He was intent on keeping me where I was. "You didn't work tonight either, did you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "It seemed like you didn't want me around." I said honestly. He released me suddenly and his lack of body heat made me shiver.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and he chuckled when I frowned.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you to dinner."

I shook my head. "Oh, no, no thanks, Emmett is making me ramen as we speak."

Edward raised a brow. "You're lying."

"So? Wait, how would you know?"

Edward laughed again. "I know for a fact that Emmett let you move in with him with the sole purpose of having you cook."

I frowned, my brows creasing. "Way to make a girl feel loved."

He abruptly pulled me back into his arms and I stumbled forward, my face crashing into his chest. "Please." He begged burying his face into my hair. "Let me make up for my rude behavior earlier. Please, Bella."

I inhaled deeply, which I quickly regretted. He smelt unbelievably good. "What are you wearing?" I asked without thinking.

Edward laughed, looking down into my eyes. "What?"

"Cologne? Aftershave?" I asked feeling my face flush once again.

He chuckled again and shook his head. "Soap, maybe. Why do I smell good?" He asked, his voice full of amusement.

My face was burning now and I cleared my throat. "So, where are we going? You know, to eat?" I threw out there hoping to change the subject.

"Where ever you want."

I pressed my forehead against his chest and thought about it. There were so many great places I was sure Edward would like, but then I remember he had already eaten with Emmett and Alice. I couldn't help the frown that formed on my lips. I didn't want him to have to sit with me while I ate. "You already ate." I pointed out, letting my thoughts be known.

I felt his shoulders lift as he shrugged. "I could use some desert."

I rolled my eyes and attempted to push him away, but his arms tightened around me and I feared that I was going to suffocate.

"Please Bella, "He begged. "It has been years since the last time we saw each other. Let me take you to dinner and we can talk and catch up."

My brows knitted together in confusion as I struggled to breath. "We aren't even friends." I managed to choke out. "We never were. Why are you still holding on to me?"

He was silent for a moment but then reluctantly he released me, and I took a quick step back before looking up at him. His eyes shone with sadness and his delicate lips were curled down in a frown. "But we can be, can't we?" He asked softly.

"Why?" I asked without thinking. Was he serious? He was never interested in being us friends before, why the sudden change of heart?

"Why not?"

Well, I don't know. Maybe because you're my older brother's best friend and I had this huge crush on you in high school that's kind of coming back. Accepting a friendship with you Edward would be setting me up for heartache. "You're my brother's best friend."

"So? Why can't I be friends with his sister too? Or do you not want to be friends?"

I watched him nervously bit his lip as he waited for me to answer. The longer I waited the more uneasy he seemed. "No, I do." I said at least. I couldn't bring myself to say no. I'd rather have a part of Edward Cullen than no Edward Cullen at all. "I still don't understand though."

He chuckled. "What's to understand?" He asked reaching out for my hand. "Now, are you going to tell me a place to take you to eat, or are we going to trust my judgment? Let me warn you now, I have a bad habit of picking out the most atrocious places."

I smiled and took a deep breath. "I know this place," I began. "We can walk to it from here. It has the best fried ice cream that I've ever tasted in my life."

Edward laughed. "Fried ice cream for dinner?"

I nodded, smiling brightly. "Fried ice cream is the best kind of dinner."

**First off, I want to thank you all for all your lovely reviews and support! It means a lot to me. Secondly, I would like to apologize. I really meant to make this a lot longer, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed (I didn't want to put off posting it because I'm more than likely going to be out all day tomorrow). So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. Also, if you want a preview of the next chapter please let me so in your review.**

**Much Love, **

**Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone interested in being my Beta for this story?**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Picking up the Pieces**

**Chapter Four: Sexual fantasies**

**Edward's Point of View**

I smiled across the table at Bella as she flipped through the little menu she had perched up against the table. She had taken us to a small Mexican food joint that was only a little ways down the street from her apartment. "Bella!" Bella and I quickly turned our heads to see who had called out to her.

"Jake!" She squealed jumping from her seat and throwing herself at him.

I frowned as I examined the two of them. They seemed overly familiar so I could only assume Bella actually knew him. Who was Jake to Bella? Jake leaned down and planted his lips against her cheek.

That's when I saw red. I gripped on to the edge of the table to keep myself from throwing myself at him and kicking his scrawny little ass. He might be a hell of a lot taller than me, but I could take him on.

I was glaring at him when his eyes found mine and he laughed. "Why don't you introduce me to your _boyfriend_?" He said nodding his head in my direction.

Yeah, that's right, I'm her_ boyfriend_. Keep your fucking lips to yourself… Wait what? Boyfriend? Great, I've been here, what, all of five six hours and I'm already staking claims on my** best friend's baby sister**! Not that I minded the idea of having Bella completely to myself. My rage quickly faded and a small smile formed on my lips.

Bella turned and looked at me, her face burning scarlet and the smile on my lips was quickly washed away. Was the idea of being my girlfriend that embarrassing to her? "He's not my boyfriend!" She spat and I felt a piece of my heart break. "That's **Edward Cullen**." She said sternly, glaring at Jake. "You know, my brother's best friend?" Was that all she could see me as?

Jake's mouth dropped open. "Ohh." He dragged out smiling. He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. "I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to finally meet the man that stars in every one of Bella's fantasies."

My mouth fell open and I turned my head to look at Bella just as her face went from red to pale back to red again. "Jacob Black!" She screeched. "If you don't leave and get me two beers and an order of fried ice cream I'm going to kill you!"

He chuckled, running his fingers through his long black hair. "Sure, sure." He said turning away. He only got about two steps away before he turned back and looked at me, smirking. "You should ask her about her bondage dreams."

My eyes widened to great proportions and Bella picked up her bundle of silver ware as if contemplating whether or not she should chuck it at him. "Bondage, huh?" I heard myself say. What could I say? I'm curious, not to mention a guy, not that that is really s valid excuse.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at me. "You honestly didn't believe any of that did you?"

I chuckled, shrugging. I could help but be intrigued. If Bella was having sexual fantasies about me there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to know, but getting her to actually tell me would probably be another story. "Mind sharing any of these… fantasies?"

She rolled her eyes and returned to her seat across from me. I watched as a sly smirked graced her lips and she slowly leaned across the table toward me. "Okay," She said huskily. "Well, there was this one dream where I had Alice cuffed to my bed, naked of course, with a pair of those fuzzy red hand cuffs you get at novelty stores. I've actually got a pair, I'll show them to you some time, but that's not the point. Like I was saying, I had a very naked and gorgeous Alice cuffed to my bed and I couldn't seem to keep my hands or my mouth for that matter off –"

"Whoa!" I cried out a little louder than I meant. It had taken me a moment to actually digest who she was talking about when she began talking, but when it finally sunk in I was a little more than disturbed. "What…? Are you..? Bella?!" I stuttered.

Bella giggled, rolling her eyes as she sat back in her chair. "Serves you right…" She mumbled, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Then that…?"

"I was teasing you." She stated matter of fact. "You really shouldn't take what Jacob Black tells you seriously. If I'm going to talk to any one about my sex dreams it isn't going to be Jake, or any male. Might want to try Alice; I tell her everything."

I shuddered slightly at the mention of my younger sister's name. I think I'll keep my nose where it belongs. For now at least. "Do mind if we change the subject?"

She smiled and crossed her legs. "I think that would be a good idea."

I couldn't help but return the smile she had given me. Her smile was completely breath taking. I could stare at it for hours. "You said you were heading to Forks tomorrow." I said as Jacob returned placing a beer in front of us both with out a word.

She nodded wrapping her finger's around the brown glass bottle. "I promised Charlie I'd come and visit for awhile. Now is as good time as any."

"Find if I ride along?" My eyes fell down to my beer and I slowly reached out for it. "I'd give you gas money. I just rather not take a cab or borrow Alice's car since I don't know when I'll be coming back up this way."

Bella frowned. "I'll give you a ride, no problem, but what's down in Forks?"

"A job hopefully. I need to talk to my father about an opening in the ER at Forks General."

"So, there is a chance that you might not be coming back up to Seattle at all."

I traced the top of my beer bottle slowly with my index finger and nodded. Bella's face fell and she sighed. She looked so sad it made my heartache. I leaned across the table and frowned. "What's wrong?"

She lifted her shoulders and then dropped them. "Nothing..."

I rolled my eyes. "You know, you have never been a good liar. Which I really don't understand-Emmet lies so well he ends up believing it's true."

A small laugh escaped her lips with that. "I know." She said and then sighed. "But it's not important."

I reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it gently in mine. She lifted her head slowly at the contact and her face lightly flush. "Let me decide if it is important or not." I smiled softly, tracing lazy circles on her hand.

She stared blankly at me for a moment and I feared she wasn't going to let me in on what was bothering her, but then she rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's kind of lame." She warned.

I shrugged. "I'm sure I've heard worse."

"Well," She began, "It's going to be like you never came back. I'll never- We'll never see you if you live in Forks."

I smiled softly and squeezed her hand. It made me happy hearing that she wanted to be able to see me; that she would miss me. "You're going to miss me." I accused. "You missed me while I was away at school?"

Her face took on the shade of a perfectly ripe tomato. "Is that so bad? We're friends right? Friends miss friends."

I chuckled softly and lifted her hand to my lips. "Yes, friends miss friends." I replied. "And I'll miss you too. I'll come and visit when I can. You'll visit too, won't you?"

Bella smiled softly, her face still red, and nodded. "If you want me too."

It was my turn to smile. "Always."

"Here you are." Bella and I both jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice and to my displeasure Bella pulled her hand from mine. "Enjoy." I watched him turn on his heel and leave, heading back in the direction that appeared to be where the kitchen was.

"You've got to try this!" Bella said enthusiastically.

I turned my head to return my attention to her and smiled. She was holding out a spoonful of ice cream and leaning across the table. I happily leaned forward and took the spoon in my mouth. I honestly never cared for ice cream, but this was amazing. "God," I purred happily, savoring the taste. "Let me have that spoon."

Bella giggled, holding it up above her head and away from me. Like that would stop me if I really wanted it. "It's the best isn't it?" She asked eying me as she now got another spoonful for herself. "You've got your own spoon you know. Eat some more."

I smiled and shook my head. "I was only teasing you, you eat it."

A playful frown pulled the corner of her lips. "You are going to make me fat. I can't eat all of this on my own." She held another spoonful out toward me and I stared at it meaningful for a moment before jumping up to my feet. I chuckled as her playful frown turned into the real thing and quickly rounded the table. Such an angel like Bella had no reason to be sad, ever.

I leaned down and took the spoon into my mouth, grabbing the end of the spoon and pulling it from her grasp as I did so. God, she was going to be the one making _me_ fat. I was going to end up eating this crap everyday for the rest of my life.

She gave me a quizzical look and pouted. "What are you doing?"

I held the spoon in my mouth and gently pulled her chair back before lifting her a bit and taking a seat and placing her down onto my lap. "My turn," I said simply, reaching around her to scoop some up onto the spoon and brought it to her mouth.

Bella laughed and leaned back against me. "Are you insane?" She asked, looking me in the eyes. My heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of the way her molten chocolate colored eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p.' "I'm not insane at all." I said urging the spoon toward her mouth. She laughed again but took the spoon and the ice cream into her mouth, purring happily.

**//x//**

"So," I mumbled, reaching out to grab Bella's hand as we walked back to her apartment a few hour's later. It was dark now and slightly chilly and neither of us had a jacket. I gently yanked her close and wrapped my arms around her shoulder, holding her close. She didn't seem bother by this.

"So?" She prompted me to finish.

"What time should I be ready to leave for Forks tomorrow?"

"Hmm," She purred softly. "Probably around ten; I'm not getting up any earlier than nine."

I chuckled softly and nodded, stopping as we now stood in front of her apartment complex. I wasn't ready for this to be over yet. Was she having as good of a time as I was? She looked up at me smiling. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing," I said honestly. "I've just… had a great time. I'm not ready for it to end yet." I pulled her closer to my chest and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Me too." She sighed, her tiny arms mirroring mine as her head rested on my chest.

**As always I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! You all make me so happy. I love you guys. Please remember to review and if you want a preview of this next chapter state it in your review. See you soon! Next story update: One Night in Vegas.**

**Much love,**

**Anna**


	5. Knock Knock

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**Chapter Five: Knock knock**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

I stumbled out of my bedroom at fifteen past nine; heading for the bathroom to shower. I was already running behind schedule, but I was pining the blame on Edward for that. He and I stayed up most of the night talking. I'm not even sure what we really talked about. It started out with questions about school and work and went on to be random babbling near the end, but I enjoyed it none the less. I never in my life imagined that I would spent any amount of time with Edward, especially when he could have been catching up with Emmett. And let me tell you Emmett was not at all pleased with our bonding last night. I had no doubt in my mind that he felt left out.

Smiling; I reached for the door knob to the bathroom and opened the door without thinking; my mind not registering the sounds on the other side of the door. Boy was I in for a surprise. Edward turned as I stepped in the room, only thing on him was a towel that was draped over his shoulders. Why the towel was over his shoulders instead of covering his exposed lower half was beyond me, especially since it was obvious he had just stepped out of the shower. My eyes only met his momentarily before they began traveling down his body on their own accord. They throughly examined his slender muscular chest that looked as smooth as a new born's bottom only to stop in between his legs. God, was he well endowed. I never in my life seen one so, well, big. "Oh, hi Edward." I managed to choke out after a moment; my eyes never leaving his nether region.

Edward chuckled softly. "Bella." He said softly as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Disappointed I lifted my gaze back up to his only to see his cheeks were tinted a light pink. That's when reality hit me. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and my eyes widened. I was openly staring at him like a mindless moron. "Oh! Oh, my god!" I slapped my hands over my face to cover my eyes and turned quickly to leave, but my exit wasn't as smooth as I would have liked. Instead of making it out the door I ran into the door frame and stumbled back whimpering in pain. I felt Edward's hands on my back in effort to steady my footing. I jumped forward at his light touch, ignoring his question if I was all right, and ran out into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind me. "I am so sorry!" I wailed as I ran down the hallway toward kitchen. Boy, did I need a drink.

I dropped my hands from my face after running into the kitchen only to earn a look of pure amusement from Emmett. I watched, horrified, as his lips twitched in effort not to laugh. If I hadn't been so mortified at the moment I would have congratulate him on his act of self control. I had no doubt in my mind that he wasn't aware of what had just happened. "Do. Not. Say. A. Word." I said through gritted teeth.

Emmett snorted back laughter and held up his hands. "I've got nothing to say." He said biting his lower lip. "Except, did you like what you saw?" All self control he had been struggling with vanished and a howl of laughter escaped him. Bastard. "That'll teach you to knock."

I glared at him a moment before giving him the finger and walking around him to the other side of the kitchen. I heard him turn in his chair to watch me as he fought to compose himself. I fought the urge to saunter over to him and have his face meet my fist as I pulled out a glass from the cabinet all while wondering why I had come out here in the first place. I would have been smarter to just return to my room. I heard Emmett clear his throat as I pulled the bottle of gin from the cupboard and began pouring it into my glass. "Isn't it a bit early for that?" He asked, his voice full of nothing but disapproval. I lifted my hand and gave him the finger over my shoulder; lifting my glass to my lips and chugging down a good portion of it. I welcomed the burn of the alcohol down my throat and sighed in content.

"Shut up Emmett." I said after a moment. "You didn't just see what I did." Not that it was bad or anything, but I didn't want my older brother to think I enjoyed it. Which I did. More than I should have. I shivered slightly as the mental image flashed through my mind and I lifted the glass back to my lips.

"Sorry to have upset you with such a sight, though it was no one's fault but your own." His voice was bitter causing me to cringe at his tone. I turned, practically choking on the gin that was still in my mouth. Great, I had giving him the wrong idea. I really should have just returned to my room. I bit my lip, my face once again lighting up in flames. Edward was fully dressed now in a pair of faded blue jeans and a green and white stripped polo shirt. The lines of his face were grim and his arms were crossed over his chest. "The bathroom is free now." He said as he took the seat across from my brother at the kitchen table.

In effort to keep myself from digging a deeper hole for myself I remained quiet and left the room, not without refilling my glass though. I stomped my way back down the hall and to the bathroom, mentally kicking myself in the ass the entire way, and slammed the door behind me. I finished my glass of gin in one gulp and slammed the glass down on the counter and began to strip. I would shower quickly, dress, and high tail it out of here as quick as I could, with or without Edward. I couldn't help but wish he had changed his mind about coming along with me because, boy, I don't think I could handle him being so close. Or the cold shoulder from him. God, this just wasn't my day. I just should have stayed in bed.

I stepped under the hot spray of water and groaned inwardly at myself as I imaged Edward there with me and now that I knew he was more glorious than I had ever fantasied it was hard to shake the thoughts. I wondered what it would be like to have him in the shower with me, his hands roaming over my slick naked flesh all while I returned the favor. The familiar ache of desire throbbed between my legs and I knew I had to stop the thoughts from going any further. I finished my shower quickly in fear of getting hypothermia.

I returned to my bedroom, shivering, with a towel tightly wrapped around me. My mood bitter. The cold shower did nothing to soothe my over active libido. Maybe that only worked with males. With a sigh I threw myself on my bed and pressed my legs tightly together; groaning softly as a shock of pleasure coursed through me. Giving in to my personal needs I rolled over onto my back and allowed the towel to fall off to the side, telling myself I might as well while the image of buck naked Edward was still fresh in my mind. It wasn't like I'd get to see him that way again; not that I would ever really forget either.

My fingers trailed down my body and instantly found the bundle of nerves that caused pleasure to spark through my body. My back arched as applied more pressure and began rubbing it harder in a circular motion all while pretending it was Edward's fingers rather than my own. I felt a pool a heat forming at my center with each movement of my fingers over my clit and lifted my legs, moaning softly as pressed two fingers of my free hand into my opening. My back arched at the sensation and I heard Edward's name lightly leave my lips. My fingers were no longer my own, but Edward's curling inside me before pulling out to plunge back in. My breaths were becoming harsh gasps with each thrust and I moaned Edward's name over and over. I was close to my climax when reality came crashing down on me when my bedroom door opened and I stopped what I was doing. Something that sounded similar to a hiss escaped Edward's lips and he closed his eyes tightly. I stared at him too horrified to move from my incriminating position. It wasn't like I could deny what I was doing anyway. I just wished he would leave to that I could keep at least a shred of my dignity, but that didn't seem to be happening.

Edward opened his eyes and stepped in completely, closing the door behind me. The smirk that made it's way to his lips scared me a bit and I finally found the courage to sit up and pull something, anything, over me. "I didn't disgust you at all." He said crossing the room and perching himself on the edge of my bed. I couldn't find my words so I ended up opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. What was he doing? Or think he was doing? Why didn't he leave? God, why couldn't the ground just open up and swallow me?

I tensed as I felt Edward tug at the sheet I covered myself with. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, gripping the sheet with all I my strength all while thinking this couldn't be happened. Had I drank too much and passed out in the shower?

"Finishing what you started." He said softly, his smooth velvety voice causing me to shiver. "I promise you won't be disappointed." My body shuddered as I felt his hand slide under the sheet and works his way up my inner thigh. If I had any objections they were gone now and my hold on the sheet was now nonexistent. Edward must of noticed because he pulled it off and threw it to the floor. "Good girl." He purred, inserting a single finger into my opening in a teasing manner. It was as if he was testing the water to make sure it wasn't too hot and let me tell you I was hot. I whimpered my objection when he removed his finger from me and he chuckled lightly as he lowered his head.

I gasped loudly as I felt his hot tongue brush against my lips lightly once and then again. The third time he breached the barrier, thrusting his tongue into my opening. My back arched against his mouth and his name once again left my lips in the form of a moan. His tongue thrashed inside me and soon his thumb found my clit and began playing with it relentlessly. It took all my will power not to thrash about. I had never felt so much pleasure coursing through me at once. My hands found the back of his head and I pushed him closer, breathless, as he removed his tongue. His mouth covered my clit and began to such mercilessly as he thrust three large fingers in me, sending me over. I cried out Edward's name as my orgasm racked through my entire body and fireworks flared behind my closed eyes. It was in that moment I decided Edward was indeed a God.

When I recovered enough to open my eyes I looked at Edward who was peering down at me, smirking, as he licked my juices from his lips. He was definitely right, he didn't disappoint. "Feel better?" He asked as he leaned forward. I hadn't had time to answer when his lips covered mine in a brief, but breath taking kiss. He lingered over me a moment as if contemplating something and then moved back to the edge of the bed. "You should dress now before I take complete advantage of your undressed state." He muttered softly just as he pushed himself off the bed.

I jumped up quickly and grabbed his arm, pulling him back on to the bed. I crawled onto his lap, not wanting him to leave just yet. Not before I returned the favor anyway and by the feel of him pressed against his jeans he was just as turned on. I meet his gaze as I began undoing his pants. "I don't do oral." I heard myself say as I wrapped my fingers around his generous length. He looked like he was about to argue, but I gave him a quick hard stroke causing him to groan instead. What I didn't tell him was I didn't do hand jobs either. I lifted myself and positioned him at my entrance. He didn't seem to object because he placed his hands on my hips and urged me down. Mutual sounds of satisfaction escaped our lips and I began moving my hips in a rhythm when both seemed to enjoy.

Through hooded eyes I watched Edward's head fall back against his shoulder, soft moans passing his lips. "God Bella." He groaned, his hands on my hips urging me down on him harder. A soft cry passed my lips and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, forcing his head up and his lips to mine. I kissed him fiercely, thrusting my tongue into his mouth and exploring every cervic, his tongue fighting against mine just as fervently.

As Edward's and my lips parted we both gasp for breath. It only took a moment before his came crashing back down onto mine as he flipped our position. I was now on my back, wrapping my legs around his waist as he now pounded relentlessly into me. I felt my climax building up once against and I dug my fingers into his back as my walls began tightening around him. My lips tore from his and his name left them in a breathless frenzy. "Edward....Edward... Oh God!" I cried out, my back arching as he once again caused the ultimate pleasure to shake my body. My name left Edward's lips only a moment later as he too hit his climax; his warm seed spilling inside me as he collapsed on top of me. God, I couldn't even describe how wonderfully fantastic that was.

We stayed like that a moment, tangled in each other as we struggled to catch our breath. Edward lifted his weight off me a bit and peered down into my eyes. "God, Bella, you're perfect." He murmured softly, pressing his lips to my forehead before pulling out. I hadn't known what to say. Telling him, 'no you're perfect,' seemed a bit too cheesy so I laid there, completely satisfied, pretending I couldn't speak yet. Which I probably couldn't. Edward grabbed the towel I had used when I got out of the shower and cleaned us up; starting with me.

He smiled down at me when he finished and for whatever reason I felt myself blush. "Thank you." I said softly. He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You should get dressed now or we aren't going to leave this bed and I'm sure your brother wouldn't be to happy to come home from work to find us in bed together. That and we need to get moving. "

I jumped up at the mention of my brother's name. God, I forgotten about him! He would have killed me if he had heard any of that. Hell, he would have killed Edward too. That thought made me frown. Why should I care if it upset Emmett? We were both consenting adults and I can sleep with whoever I like. "Screw what Emmett thinks." I heard myself snort. "I don't know about you, but that was amazing. I'm not quite through with you. I want you naked. Now."

Edward stared at me for a moment with a blank expression, but soon his lips quirked up and he began lifting his shirt over his head. Forks was just going to have to wait.


End file.
